Your The World To Me NathanxMarni
by bettertohaveloved
Summary: What happened the night of Marni's death? Crappy summary but the story is better 3 Promise! Please reveiw!


Disclaimer, I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera in any way, shape, or form. For if I did, I would already be married to Terrance Zdunich. And Ogre.

"Your not peeking, are you?"  
"Nathan, your covering my eyes. I can't." said Marni with a smile.  
Nathan excitedly led his very pregnant wife to the kitchen, one hand over her eyes, the other holding her hand to guide her.

"Almost there….." Nathan uncovered her eyes and gestured to a small metal table with little glass vials and a glass of water. "Ta-daa!" he sang  
"It's, um… lovely, Honey." Marni laughed, "What is it?"  
"It's your cure." Nathan said proudly  
"My… my cure? You found it?!" Marni looked at her beloved husband in disbelief. He had found a cure for something that was thought to be incurable. He poured one of the little glass vials into the cup of water, making it fizz as he explained to her how it worked  
"See, it biochemically breaks down the--"  
He was interrupted by Marni kissing him. Through the kiss they could feel each other smile. The baby Marni was carrying kicked and they broke the kiss laughing.  
"Shilo seems to be excited too." Said Nathan. They had already known the gender of the baby and named her after Marni's late mother. She was due in a month and the Wallace's could hardly wait. And now, with Marni's cure, she was insured the long life she deserved with both of her parents.  
Nathan took Marni's face into his hands and locked eyes with her. Marni wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You are the most amazing man that I have ever met, Nathan Wallace." Marni said with all the sincerity I in her heart. Throughout her entire life, she had never believed in true love. She believed marriage was to advance in society, like her parents did. If you liked the person was simply a bonus. Thus she dated Rotti Largo, and why not? He was the most powerful man in the world!  
Until she met Nathan Wallace. She had been infatuated before, but with Nathan, everything was different. His voice, his eyes, the warmth of his hand, everything about him made her feel alive. It was risky leaving Rotti, but worth it to hear him say "I love you." And now they were to start a family and Marni could not have pictured a better life for her child.  
The compliment left Nathan blushing with embarrassment, one of his most adorable quirks. Marni smiled at him and raised her glass.  
"A toast," she announced "to Baby Shilo and our family." Nathan smiled as Marni drank her cure in one gulp.

And that's when everything changed.

Marni began to choke and cough.

"Marni, honey? Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned, sure that she simply drank to quickly.  
Marni shook her head and lowered her hand from her mouth to reveal blood. She doubled over trying to grab hold of the table for support as she coughed up more and more blood. She was crying with pain, though her tears were reddish pink, stained with her blood.  
"Marni!!" Nathan cried, scooping her up into his arms. _Oh, God, what have I done?!_ "Marni! Listen to me, just hang on, okay? We're going to be fine!"  
"Nathan—the baby! Save Shilo!" She cried, weakly, still choking, bleeding. Nathan was running down the stairs to his private surgery, Marni in his arms.  
"Shilo's going to be fine, I promise, and so will you! Just hang on!!" He laid Marni on the table as gently as he could and grabbed his scalpel. Marni was in labor. He had to save Shilo. He made the incision in Marni's belly, causing her to cry out in pain and more blood to come. The choking had stopped but she had lost too much blood already. In addition to delivering Shilo, all Nathan could do was watch his wife bleed to death. He cut the umbilical chord, and although positively tiny and frail, Shilo seemed healthy. Nathan held Shilo in one arm and sat by Marni's side.  
"Marni!" He cried, gripping onto her hand as if to keep the life inside her  
"She's… perfect." Marni said with a weak smile, looking at Shilo and taking her tiny hand. She looked into Nathan's eyes, blew him a kiss and closed her eyes forever.

"Marni! No! Wake up!!" Nathan screamed clutching Shilo to him and grabbing Marni's arm, trying to find a nonexistent pulse. "Please!" He pleaded "Get up! Please… MARNI!!"

Two strong pairs of arms tore Nathan away from Marni and another took Shilo. Nathan struggled with surprising strength, but still not enough. One of the men injected a sedative and as Nathan's world grew fuzzy and black, he saw Rotti Largo, smirking at him.

Nathan awoke in a hospital bed. Looking around, nervous and confused, he saw Mag sitting next to him holding one of his hand. If Mag had tear ducts, she would have been crying, but all that was there in those large grey-blue eyes was sadness.

"Marni-?"  
"I'm sorry, Nathan. She--" Mag couldn't finish. She lowered her head and gripped on to Nathans hand. Nathan stroked her hand with his thumb. Odd that he should be comforting her. Nathan's face was expressionless.  
"She… she loved you, you know. More than anything." Mag said, bringing her eyes back up to Nathan's. Her usually melodic voice was shaky and cracked. "She never knew love until she met you."  
Nathan continued not to speak. What could he say? 'Everything's going to be fine'? because it wasn't. 'She's in a better place'? Because she wasn't. She was supposed to be here with Nathan and-

"Shilo…" Nathan sat up.  
"The doctor's haven't told me anything about her yet. They've been waiting for you to wake up."

Nathan walked passed Mag and into a staff only room looking for Doctor Erikson. He was one of Nathan's few friends here. An older gentleman who worked with newborns. Dr. Erikson saw Nathan and immediately walked over.  
"I'm terribly sorry about your wife, Dr. Wallace. Your daughter however is doing very well. She arrived a month early but she seems strong--"  
"Let me see her."

Without question Dr. Erikson led Nathan into the nursery and brought him over to Shilo. Nathan looked into the bright young eyes of his newborn daughter and saw Marni. Shilo wasn't crying, but looked up at her father with curiosity. She soon lost interest and tried grabbing a button on Nathan's shirt with fierce determination. Nathan laughed for the first time in what seemed like centuries. _Marni was right. She is perfect._ Mimicking her father she smiled at him and let out a high-pitched giggle that was a symphony. Nathan hugged his Shilo to his chest and she laughed again. He held her in his arms, with Shilo holding on to one of her fingers until she fell asleep. His kissed her forehead and made this promise:

_I will stop at nothing to keep you safe._


End file.
